A wireless network may communicate with User Equipment (UE) or other devices configured for Machine Type Communication (MTC) operation. As such, small blocks of data may be exchanged between the UE and the network at infrequent rates. In some cases, performance capabilities or requirements of an MTC UE may be reduced in comparison to other UEs, for reasons such as device cost or power usage. As an example, the MTC UE may be designed with reduced processing capability and/or memory. As another example, the MTC UE may be able to operate in a power saving state or other similar state. In these and other cases, MTC UEs and other UEs may benefit from reduced processing requirements for communication with the network, and thus there is a general need for related methods and systems. In particular, such methods and systems may be applicable to random access procedures for establishing or re-establishing communication between the UEs and the network.